nothfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Logia Di Verita
Logia di Verita Quod esset demonstrandum „Man's task is...to become conscious of the contents that press upward from the unconscious. Neither should persist in his unconsciousness nor remain identical with the unconscious elements of his being. Thus evading his destiny, which is to create more and more consciousness. The Sole purpose of human existence is to kindle a light in the darkness of mere being“ - Carl Jung Gründung Carl Jung war ein einfacher Mann aus dem abgelegenen Bergarbeiter-Distrikt Broken Hill. Der Vater Minenarbeiter, die Mutter Schneiderin, so gab es eigentlich nichts was auf die Tragweite seiner zukünftigen Karriere schließen ließe. Das einzig Bemerkenswerte an diesem jungen Burschen schien sein scharfer Geist und ein unstillbarer Drang danach, für alles einen Platz zu finden. Als sein Vater in einem Bergwerksunfall verstarb, und seine Mutter einige Jahre später durch, laut ihm „ungeklärte Umstände“ umkam, schloss er sich, ob aus Not oder tatsächlicher Passion, der damals vereinten Loge an. Seine Notizen und Erkenntnisse bildeten die Grundlage für die ersten, bis heute noch Verwendung findenden, Bestiarien. Auch wenn die Arbeit der Jäger in gewissem Maße prestigeträchtig war, so war es doch eine harte und vor allem gefährliche Aufgabe, und zog damit auch Menschen an, die einen gewissen Intellekt vermissen ließen. Die wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten, wie man sie heute aus der Logia di Verita kennt, wurden nur beachtet, wenn sie dem Prozess der Jagd förderlich waren. Ingenieurskunst, das Erfassen von Verhalten und Schwächen der gejagten Kreaturen, die Praxis der Heilung – alles Dinge, die einen unmittelbaren Wert in der Nacht der Jagd besitzen. Durch Carl Jungs analytischen Verstand - gepaart mit seinem Jagdgeschick - stieg er dennoch langsam aber stetig in den Reihen der Großen Loge auf. Und auch wenn er als ein nicht sonderlich soziales Wesen bekannt war, so scharrten sich bald gleichgesinnte kluge Köpfe um ihn. Diese Unterbewegung der Großen Loge war den Leuten als Pfad der Wahrheit geläufig. Der Pfad der Wahrheit Einst eine Gruppe exzentrischer Gelehrter, zogen sie doch bald die Aufmerksamkeit der Obrigkeit auf sich. Durch ausgeklügelte Maschinerie, der Verbesserung altbewährter Waffen, und den Durchbrüchen in der Herstellung von Schwarzpulver sowie Sprengstoffen, zementierten sie ihren Stand als wertvoller Teil der Großen Loge, und öffneten damit für die Anhänger des Pfades Tür und Tor zur Obrigkeit Glenwhichs. Carl Jung und die Anhänger des Pfades der Wahrheit waren lange Zeit zufrieden mit der hintergründigen Rolle innerhalb der Loge. Als jedoch Jungs Frau den Folgen der Nacht erlag, zeigte sich eine gänzlich andere Seite dieses einst verschlossenen Mannes. Die Wissenschaftliche Revolution Nicht länger soll die Wissenschaft und die Ergründung von Gesetzmäßigkeiten eine zweite Geige spielen – nein, das Zentrum sollte viel mehr der Suche nach einer Lösung für die Nacht der Jagd gelten! Fragt man Jäger aus der damaligen Zeit, so würden viele von ihnen Jungs Eifer in den entstehenden Debatten, und das Hinterfragen der Strukturen Glenwhichs, als den Stein bezeichnen, der denn Zerfall der Großen Loge ins Rollen gebracht hat. Auch wenn Jung den Zerfall der Großen Loge selbst nicht mehr erleben konnte, so wird seine Hinterlassenschaft noch heute mit äußerstem Respekt in der Loge der Wahrheit gehalten, obwohl sich viele Thesen des Mannes aus Broken Hill letztlich als falsch heraus gestellt hatten. So sind die Mitglieder der Logia di Verita nach wie vor überzeugt, sein Werk fort zu führen, und dem Weg zur Heilung der Nacht der Jagd mit schnellen Schritten entgegen zu kommen. Strukturen Innerhalb der Logia di Verita sind die Mitglieder in Fakultäten unterteilt, welche sich einem gewissen Bereich der Forschung widmen. Über die Jahre entsprangen aus manchen Fakultäten weitere, während andere Fakultäten obsolet wurden. Die Loge betrachtet dies aber als natürlichen Prozess und legt auf eine fundierte Allgemeinbildung aller Mitglieder wert. Egal ob diese aktiv an der Nacht teilnehmen, oder lediglich die Ergebnisse der Nacht auswerten. Der Rat der Philosophen Die Führung der Logia di Verita wird aus dem Rat der Philosophen gebildet, welcher wiederum aus Mitgliedern der einzelnen Fakultäten besteht. Jeder Fakultät obliegt es hier ihrer selbst, wie sie ihren Repräsentanten für den Rat bestimmen, und jedem Repräsentanten wird ein aliquotes Stimmrecht, basierend auf der Größe der Fakultät, zugesprochen. Ganz dem Grundsatz von Carl Jung – „die Wahrheit gehört jedermann“ – sind alle Ratsversammlungen öffentlich zugänglich, und jedem, der sich an den festgelegten Prozess hält, darf vor Entscheidungen dem Rat und allen Anwesenden vorsprechen.